Surprises
by kurenohikari
Summary: Fairy Tail's guild had a day full of surprises. Since Master announced that they would be having a compensation for Tenrou Island accident until a certain blue haired mage performance that day... what other kinds of surprises will this day hold? ONE-SHOT


"How the hell did i get into this mess?" it was very uncommon, almost impossible, for me... Fairy Tail's little bookworm to curse "But what else did you expect me to do when i'm standing in front of Evergreen in a battle field with the rest of the guild betting for her to win the fight?! Even Jet and Droy!".

_A few hours before_

-Listen brats!- yelled Master. He was on the stage with all the S-class mages behind him- We are having a fighting tournament- he announced and the guild went wild "Fighting tournament?... it looks like i won't be competing this time" or that was what i thought until Master said the following- There will be one for men and another one for women. S-class mages won't be participants and everyone must be part of them- "W what?! But i'm not good at fighting!" i whined in my head. I noticed that Gajeel had a smirked placed on his face "Of course he will! He loves fighting". I was sitting on his table, ever since we returned from Tenrou Island we had spent almost all the time together- The winner of the tournament will choose one of the two S-class mages of his/her same sex to fight against. If you win that battle you will be turned into a S-class mage... see it as a compensation for the last year's S-class test- he finished and the guild burst into cheers "Oh Mavis! I'm ruined".

_Present time_

The men's tournament finished an hour ago with Gajeel as the winner. I was very happy for him... also i won a lot of money on the bet i did for him. The majority, except for Lily, Cana and me, voted for Natsu thinking that would happen the same that occurred in the fight while he still was part of Phantom Lord. Master postponed Gajeel's fight against a S-class mage after the women tournament finishes, for he was very injured.

"But what matters now is that for a strange reason i had advanced to the semifinals!" i couldn't believe it. When the women tournament began i thought that i would be the first one to loose... but i wasn't. I won each one of my fights with only a few scratches "It wasn't that difficult... i know almost all the members of the guild and i had already memorized their magics... so i was able to know the weak point from all my opponents and with the correct word i was able to neutralize their attacks... But now it was different! Not even knowing Evergreen's weak pint i was going to be able of winning... she was a member of the 'God Thunder Tribute' for talking out loud! I'm not in her league!". However, watching her smile so cockily at me as a gesture that she was superior made something in me snap... anger began to boil inside of me... i was scared!... i had never felt like that. The desire of showing her... and everyone else that they weren't better than me... was new... but it made me feel... stronger? Maybe...

-Let the battle begin!- ordered Master. As soon as the words left his mouth Evergreen attacked me with her Fairy Ray taking me by surprise and sending me flying a few yards away.

-Arg!- i groaned from pain standing up- Solid Script: Fire- i used but she dodged it to then attack me with her Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun. However, what she or anybody expected was that i was capable of eluding with gymnastic stunts. During the training that Gajeel gave me for the S-class test of last year, he discover that with my short height and slim figure i had perfect qualities for using this kind of tricks while fighting. I had so much fun while training that part "Except the elastic one... that really hurt!", that i decided to take professional lessons... which really paid off. We continued like that for a while, sending spells to each other and docking them "It's the hardest fight i had... if we don't count the one of Tenrou Island and Gajeel".

We both fell on our knees panting hard "We used too much magic... i don't think i would be able to continue for too much... specially not with the injuries i had..." i had never been too good in supporting pain... after all i bruise fast. But in this fight i had another disadvantage... my attacks weren't as powerful as hers... so she wasn't as hurt as i was- I had got enough!- she exclaimed taking off her glasses and flew towards me.

"Fuck! She will turn me into stone!... I already lost... well the good side was that i put a good fight and got to the semi-finals" i smiled sadly accepting my defeat... until someone in the crowd shouted angrily at me surprising all of the presents- Shrimp what the hell are you doing?! You can't give you like that!

I opened my eyes in shock "H he was right... i couldn't give up like that, i'm a Fairy Tail's mage after all! We never give up" my gaze now was determined but still facing the ground cause i didn't want to turn into stone. Just when she was about to attack me i moved my fingers and wrote- Mirror!- reflecting her own attack, turning Evergreen into stone "Just like Perceo did against Medusa... reading gives you really good ideas"- The winner of the second semi-finals of the women tournament is Levy Mc Garden!- i smiled happily at my victory- She will be competing against Lucy Heartfilia in the finals for the first place. Let's take ten minutes to rest- my smile vanished as i heard Master's words "Fight against Lu-chan?" i gulped "I won't be able to win!" i exclaimed in my head while walking towards master Makarove- Levy, my child, what is the problem?- he asked gently.

-Could we talk privately?- i asked shyly, he nodded and guided me to his office. He sat on his desk and waited for me to start- I can't fight against Lu-chan!- i finally said.

-Why is that?- he asked crooking his eyebrow- I know that you are both best friend and all but that doesn't mean that...

I cut him off- That's not what i meant!

-Then what is it?- he insisted, confusion all written over his face.

-I'm not strong enough!- i pouted- Lu-chan will defeat me in a minute!

-Isn't that what you thought before fighting against Evergreen?- he questioned me. I blushed and nodded slowly- But you won- he pointed out.

-Only because i reflected her attack- i argued back- My magic isn't as powerful as the others.

-Is that a problem?- i looked at the Master as if he was crazy- Have you ever asked yourself why did i chose you as one of the eight participants of lasts year's S-class test and not before?

-I always thought that i would never take part of them- i confessed- But i was very surprised and happy about it. However, i always thought that it was a compensation about what happened during our war against Phantom Lord.

-That's no sense child!- scolded me Master Makarove with a stern gaze- You always had a brilliant brain! While fighting you always plan and think before you. Maybe your magic isn't big but your mind yes. You fight with precision and use the magic of your opponent and the surroundings in your favor. You have gotten stronger since Gajeel pined you to that tree cause you had been training to not let your guild mates down again, that's why i chose you. You are a talented mage Levy Mc Garden, don't let anyone or even yourself make you think the opposite- he told me- And if you are not convinced yet let me remind you that you defeated two members of one of the strongest teams in their own game. Evergreen with her eye magic and Freed with his Jutsu Shiki!- he praised me.

"Justsu Shiki?..."- Thanks Master!- i exclaimed happily running to hug him tight- Now i know what to do!

-Really? Well then let's go- he said jumping off his desk- It's time to continue with the tournament- we walked towards the guild's battle field. Everyone was already there excited to see the fight between the two strongest female mages... of course not counting Mira or Erza. I stood a few meters in front of Lu-chan, we gave each other an encouraging smile "I can do this... at least i hope..."- Let the battle begin!

-Loe, Virgo i summon you!- Lu-chan called out two of her most powerful spirits "There must be a compliment somewhere".

-Wind!- i casted lifting myself in the air evading the hole that Virgo dug under me- Shield!- i chanted, protecting me from the regalus impact of Loki- Bolt!- i used. Making both of the spirits to look at me confused cause nothing hit them but understood everything when Lu-chan's scream of pain was heard.

-Princess!- they shouted at the same time running to her aid "Lu-chan can have a high amount of magic but she doesn't handle it well when she doesn't have her spirits around"- What is happening?!- both zodiac spirits shouted at the same time when they were trapped by my Jutsu Shiki "You fell into my trap!".

-I had been writing those runes ever since i stepped the battle field without anyone noticing- i told them. When i saw Lu-chan was about to force their gates close i stopped her- Don't even try it Lu-chan! They can't return to the spirit world, my spell won't allow them. Not until i say the opposite- I put a hand in my hip and pointed at her with the other one, with a confidence i didn't know i had. Maybe it was the fact that Lu-chan paled or that i heard a lot of gasps of surprise or that i Gajeel laughed, not a mocking laughter but an amused one or even all of them- This fight will be between you and i! Solid Script: Daggas- i casted against my best friend who defended herself with her whip... but she wasn't able to hit all of them and ended up getting slashed by a few- Solid Script: Stone- she docked it- Fire! Bolt! Iron!- those hit her and left her very injured on the ground- Solid Script: Bomb!

-Ah!- she yelled. I felt bad for hurting her... but this was a tournament only...

-Princess!- both of her spirits shouted.

-Levy get us out of here!- demanded Loki angrily.

-It's our work to protect our princess- added Virgo.

I also felt bad for them. I knew how deep was their bond and that the fact of seeing their master being hurt without being able to do something must be killing them. But i couldn't realize them- Sorry guys but i can't. If i let you free she would be able to force your closure and summon the spirit king- i told them, recalling the explanation Master gave us after the Tartaros issue- But she still has enough magic to summon another spirit, isn't she able to have three gates opened at once?

-Yes, she can- answered both of them at the same time.

-Then don't worry, she will be fine- i smiled brightly at them- After all Lu-chan is strong- i assured them before eluding like a gymnastic all the arrows that Sagittarius sent me- Solid Script: Reflection!- i casted, returning his attack to himself. Sending him back to the spirit world- Thunder! Bolt!- i electrocuted her first- Fire!- burning her after- Ice!- i froze her afterwards "If i continue with this different attacks, her body won't be able to handle it"- Hole!- she fell into it- Bolt!- i used once again knocking Lu-chan down.

I realized her spirits from the Jutsu Shiki- Princess!- they ran to her side as Team Natsu did.

-Our winner is Levy Mc Garden!- Master announced with a smile towards me- Let's continue with the battles against S-class mages...

_An hour later_

-Arg!- i groaned from pain sitting up on a bed- What am i doing on a bed? What happened? Where am i?

-You are in a bed because you were knocked out by Demon Girl while fighting against her. And you are in the guild's infirmary- answered me a deep voice. I turned my gaze towards the direction from where the voice came from meeting with the intense gaze of Gajeel's red eyes. I remembered his fight against Laxus, he ended up giving a better fight than i did but loosing at the end. We locked gazes for what it seemed an eternity to me, when i finally decided to break our eye contest my look rested on his body... more specifically his bare chest. He was so handsome that sometimes i had to beg Mavis that he didn't notice my stares. It wasn't like this before... but ever since he offered himself to train me i wasn't able to keep my eyes from him. I always had the desire to eat him with my look but as soon as i noticed what i was doing i ended up blushing and gazing to the opposite side... but this time i didn't... maybe because of all the adrenaline of the battles i had today... maybe they weren't letting me think straight... but i didn't care cause i was really enjoying the view i had in front of me.

I would have known my surprise when the shiest human being i had ever met was undressing me boldly with her eyes, i couldn't help a smirk creeping on my face and do the same that she was doing... and it wasn't that difficult cause her upper torso was expose in exception of a bandage that covered her small breasts.

I didn't know when happened... or how... but the only thing that mattered was the crave that my body had for her. The crave of having her under me, moaning and all sweaty in that exact moment... and by her look she wouldn't care that much- Thanks- i broke the silence making her look at my eyes with confusion- I won enough money to pay two months of rent with the bets i did on you this day, specially the last two- i explained to her.

I heard her heart miss a beat and then began to bump blood faster- You bet for me?- she asked almost in a whisper, moved by my gesture.

-Gihi! You are tough Shrimp- my smirk never flickered but my tone was dead serious- I never doubt that you would win, after all i trained you!- she broke into giggles that were the most beautiful thing i had ever heard... "I am turning into such a pansy... fuck you Fairy Tail! This is all your fault!"- Now Shorty- i began with a husky and low voice getting down the bed and placing myself above her, resting each hand on each side of her head. She gulped hard making me chuckle and her to blush- Why were you staring at me as if i were a piece of meat?- i teased blowing in her ear.

-Where i?- she gasped... but you would see my surprise when she locked her arms around my neck pulling me closer so my lips were only millimeters from hers- Or where you?- she teased back her lips touching mine with each word.

Something in my snapped and i took posses from her lips roughly "Today you won't escape from me Shrimp".


End file.
